


Vacation

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Mason, Bottom Theo, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lap Dances, M/M, Polyamorous Pack, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Theo wears a thong, Top Corey, Top Liam, Top Theo, Voyeurism, flip fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: The sun was beating down, the sand was nice and warm under their backs and their drinks were cold in their hands. Liam, Theo, Mason and Corey were finally on a well-deserved vacation, away from anything supernatural for a whole week. Paradise. Except for the fact that things were about to get really out of hand…in the best way possible.





	1. Day 1

It started with Liam and Theo coming back from picking up pizza for dinner, they were quick because the shop was empty. Theo argued with Liam about the fact that he likes pineapples on pizza, they bickered back and forth right up until Theo opened the door to their cabana, shutting it again almost instantly with a quick jerk.

“Jesus…” Theo’s eyes were huge and he stared at Liam, but there was a surprised grin. His eyes crinkled, “They were fucking…on the coffee table” he burst out laughing, sure that by now, Corey was well aware of them.

“You done in there, big boy?” Theo shouted over his shoulder.

Corey stuttered a few times before he managed to get the ‘almost’ out. Theo and Liam heard muffled moans coming from Mason. Corey no doubt had his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, trying to mute the delicious sounds as he came.

Theo and Liam looked disbelievingly at each other, eyebrows high and mouths gaping as Mason kept going. “Shit, babe?!” Corey exclaimed, gasping, from the other side of the door. Theo and Liam shared a surprised grin as they listened to both boy’s breathless whimpers.

A hint of arousal wafted up into Liam’s nostrils and he sniffed the air around Theo, “Why do you smell like  _ that _ ?!”

Theo looked at him, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, “Why do  _ you _ smell like that??”

“Shut up.”

Theo leaned back against the door, “…. why did Brett never teach you to mask your scent?” he asked, chewing on a piece of pizza crust as they gave the other two boys time to collect themselves.

“Well…because we were a little preoccupied, you know…teenage werewolves and all” he motioned to his groin.

“Right. Obviously” Theo said, nodding.

“Why did you never fuck Tracey?”  Theo choked a little. Sometimes Liam had the crudest way of saying things. It was adorable once you got over the initial shock.

“See, I was busy overthrowing this pack and murdering their alpha… and also she kind of paralyzed me the one time we tried, so….” He muttered the last sentence under his breath. Liam still cackled.

“Maybe it’s a good thing. You know, you’re pretty good at sucking dick”

“Holy shit Liam, really…” he smiled, trying to look away to hide the blush.

After a few minutes Theo gently pushed the handle down, pushing the door open slowly and peeking inside, making sure the coast was clear…not that he would mind terribly if it weren’t – Corey was quite the sight going at it, holding Mason down like that…his slim hips snapping at a pace that made something in Theo’s stomach flutter wildly.

The four boys had settled down in front of the TV each with a box of Pizza in their laps. Liam’s legs were draped over Theo’s; Mason was laying in Corey’s lap. The tension was thick between them. Theo had not been able to get the picture of the other two out of his mind and that resulted in him walking around smelling like sex, that in turn had Liam going wild, and obviously Corey could smell both of them and that mixed with the smell of Mason’s cum still on his skin, was a lethal combination.

Corey and Theo were pressed together on the couch, leaving little space to move. Their shoulders tingled against each other’s, brushing every time they shifted around in their seats. They tried to focus on the movie, god they really did, but then Mason stretched out in Corey’s lap, his head pressing into the chimera’s crotch and the arousal shot through the air like a jet and both Liam and Theo stirred next to him.

“Fuck…” Theo whispered, his hips rolling up involuntarily, his dick brushing against the back of Liam’s thighs. Liam shot him a desperate look. Theo leaned back and grabbed one of the fluffy throws behind them, draping it over Liam’s body, then quickly bunched it up over his hips.

Corey quirked an eyebrow at the other chimera as a knowing smile pulled at his lips. Theo rolled his eyes, but smirked back at him before turning to the TV, making little effort to focus on the screen as he slipped his hand into Liam’s boxers, fisting his cock into his hand, pushing the boxer down to his balls under the blanket.

Corey watched from the corner of his eye as Theo’s hand moved, the blanket bobbing up and down slowly. He slid his hand down Mason’s back, cupping his ass, kneading it in his palm. Mason looked up at him knowing this could only mean one thing, he glanced over at Liam and Theo as if to alert Corey to their presence, but he was met with Liam throwing his head back, biting his lip and the blanket moving as Theo’s eyes switched between the TV and Liam, smirking when he looked down at the silently panting beta in his lap. Mason mouthed an ‘oh my god’ at Corey.

Corey smiled at Mason and with a wink he faded them into an invisible green parallel state. There was rustling on the couch next to Theo and he glanced over not seeing anything but two indents, about the size and shape of one’s knees, on the pillow that was laying by Corey’s feet a few moments ago. He heard the snap of elastic and a faint whine as the material of the couch cushion crumpled up in a little bunch, only to quickly straighten out, as if it had been gripped and released.

Theo smiled as he pumped Liam’s dick faster, feeling oddly turned on knowing that either Corey or Mason had their dicks out too, even though he couldn’t see it and that they were probably watching them. There was a risky little voice in his head telling him to pull the blanket off of Liam, show them just how pretty Liam was when he came. The beta was already grinding his ass down in Theo’s lap with every stroke and the blanket basically fell from his hips without much help from Theo.

“Oh my god…” Corey’s voice was heard from beside Theo. Theo smiled, biting down on his lip, bringing Liam’s head up to his, licking over his lips and into his mouth, Liam’s eyes flickered open, looking around the living space, “Where are they?” he breathed, leaning back on his arms, grinding his hips down. Just then a wet slap had Liam jerking his head up, “They’re right here…” Theo hummed, smiling as he nibbled on Liam’s ear, pumping faster.

Liam stopped grinding for a split second, but the scent of ridiculous amounts of arousal in the air mixed with Theo’s natural smell and the intoxicating combined scent coming from Mason and Corey, sent Liam over the edge and he came all over Theo’s hand.

In the same moment Corey and Mason appeared briefly. Corey’s head was thrown back, his hips fucking up into Mason’s mouth, hands holding his head in place, they snapped out of view again, but kept flicking back as if someone was playing with a light switch in a dark room. Liam kept coming as he watched Corey do the same, Mason’s lips wet around his dick. Theo was looking at Liam with wonder, surprised that he was enjoying this so much. Mason was staring up at Corey with big watery eyes and Corey glanced away to look at Liam, and the two shared a little moment of euphoria as their better halves pumped out every last drop of cum.

*

They had fallen asleep after quietly returning to the movie. No one said anything about what had happened, the only sign between the four of them that all was good and well, were subtle little touches that they had never shared before. Knees hooked over thighs, hands resting lazily close to one another, fingers loosely tangled in hair.

Corey was leaned into Theo’s side, head resting on his shoulder. Mason laid in Corey’s lap again, but this time his arm was curled around Liam’s thigh and Liam was comfortably sprawled out against the side of the couch, legs draped over Theo and Corey’s lap with Mason in between. Their heartbeats drummed steadily to the sound of the ocean outside their cabana, the salty breeze slowly drawing out the smell of sex, as the TV flashed shadows across their faces as they slept.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I planned.

The boys woke up in a haze, the warm coastal sun beaming through the big sliding door looking out on the ocean.

Liam stirred first, his legs twitched, waking Mason up and he in turn yawned and Corey blinked his eyes open. Theo was the last one to move, “Why are you up so early?”

“I don't think it’s that early” Corey said pointing to the large clock on the wall. He glanced at Theo’s sleepy face as he pushed himself up in a sitting position from where he was tucked into Theo’s side. He was really pretty when he was still half asleep. “Morning baby” he said greeting Mason with a kiss to the forehead.

It was already pretty hot and the boys were sweaty and sticky from where their bodies were pressed together. Mason stood up from the couch, he walked to the kitchen pulling his damp t-shirt off, switching the kettle on. Corey followed, standing behind him snaking his arms around his waist. Theo and Liam smirked at each other and Theo pulled Liam down on the couch crawling on top of him, “Hi” he said into his neck with that stupid sexy voice of his, inhaling the beta’s scent. “Hey…” Liam stretched underneath Theo. The chimera rolled his hips into Liam’s, kissing lazily at his neck, up to his mouth, leaving messy kisses on Liam’s puffy morning lips.

There was a stinging slap to Theo’s ass and he flung his head around to see Corey grin down at them, “Come on, we’re going to the beach”. Liam snorted at the way Theo’s cock twitched against his hip bone when Corey slapped him. “This is going to be a long day” the beta whispered with a smile into Theo’s ear, making no effort to tame his own erection.

* * *

 

“Holy shit.” Mason muttered next to Liam, staring at Theo walking out of the ocean. “Yeah I know...” Liam said with a satisfied smirk as if he was responsible for the god-like creature walking toward them in slow motion…okay so, that’s what Theo looked like, wet, glistening, ruffling his wet hair, pushing it back with one hand as he adjusted his too short board shorts with the other hand. He dropped down in front of the boys and tossed the sunscreen at Liam, “Rub me down”

Liam looked over at Mason, still staring, his eyes drawing up from Theo’s thick thighs all the way to his ripped back and ridiculously muscular arms. The boys jaw was on the ground. Liam’s eyes twinkled and he tossed the sunscreen to Mason, “I’m busy, let Mase do it.” Mason's jaw snapped shut looking with wide eyes at his friend, but Liam winked at him nodding to where Theo sat waiting. The chimera’s eye caught Liam’s and a lopsided grin tugged at his lips before he turned his head back to the ocean.

Mason got on his knees, flipping open the cap, squeezing a blob of white liquid into his hand. Liam put his sunglasses on and laid back on his elbows, watching. Mason rubbed his hands together and placed two flat palms on Theo’s shoulder blades, he drew a large circle moving lower, pushing harder when he went back up, his fingers slicked over Theo’s shoulders, dancing across his collarbone before gliding up into his neck.

Theo tensed and rolled his head as Masons fingers drifted over his pecs. He smeared more of the cream into Theo’s arms, his hands lingering a little over biceps, his chest pressed against Theo’s back. The chimera turned his head, opening his lips against Mason’s arm. The boy's breath hitched and he brought his hands back up, rolling his thumbs around Theo’s shoulders massaging gently.

By the time Corey returned with the ice creams Liam had nearly chewed up his lip and there was an obvious bulge in the front of his shorts. Corey sunk down into the sand next to Liam and handed him one of the ice creams, watching as his boyfriend massaged the sunscreen into Theo’s back. He looked over to Liam, mesmerized by the way Mason’s chocolate skin glided along Theo’s, the way Theo’s muscles relaxed under his hands. Liam lifted the ice-cream up but softly jabbed it to the side of his mouth, leaving a sticky white blob of cream behind.

“Liam…” Corey said his voice low as he watched Liam’s tongue try to lap up the mess, Liam looked at him mid lick, his tongue still in the corner of his mouth when Corey reached out, gently placing his thumb below the dripping ice-cream, his other fingers curling around Liam’s jaw. “Let me…” he said as he scooped the ice-cream up with his thumb, pressing it into Liam’s mouth and the beta’s tongue guided him inside in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the digit sucking off the sweetness.

Just then Mason cleared his throat and Theo turned around. They moved to take a seat on either side of the other two, looking at the ocean in front of them, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling inside their swim shorts. They were silent for a few minutes, each of them wondering how to bring up what they were all thinking as the sun started to set.

“You know, Liam and I love sharing our ice-creams” Theo finally said, he knew it wasn’t the greatest but he was just about leaking in his shorts watching Mason swirling his tongue around that ice-cream, and Liam licking his sticky fingers clean, and Corey sucking the chocolate from the bottom of the cone. Aside from this they all smelt like lust, and it was so strong, not even the salty ocean air weakened it. Theo was so done.

“Sharing is good. Mase and I share wherever we can.” Corey replied, chewing on the last piece of cone.

“I just feel like other people should know how good my ice-cream taste. I love to watch them eat it.” Liam blurted out and Theo snorted, dropping his head.

“Yeah dude, I love eating my ice-cream where no one can see, but like, everyone  _deserves_ to see it, so....” Mason chimed in, laying back in the sand, his shorts spanning over his erection.

“Jesus…” Theo hissed, “Lets fucking go. Right now” he got up grabbing his towel, dropping his half eaten ice cream in the sand, thanking the vacation gods that their bungalow was right on the beach because he wasn’t sure he would survive a car ride without a pair of lips or three wrapped around his dick.

They were barely in the door when Theo grabbed Corey and Mason aside and pinned them both to the wall as Liam moved through the living area to draw the curtains. Theo buried his face in Mason’s neck inhaling deep, he had ignored the boy’s chemo signals the entire day and how his body responded to having Mason’s hands on him. Mason’s heart was flopping wildly his in chest and Theo moved to Corey who was looking at him with hooded eyes, biting down on his bottom lip, “Kiss him” Theo nodded to Mason, Corey obeyed pushing off the wall and taking his boyfriends face in his hands, enveloping his lips in a wet kiss.

 

Liam came up behind Theo, sliding a hand over his chest and down to the strings of his shorts, pulling one of the strands until it came undone, his fingers worked the Velcro open. Liam slid his palm into the opening biting into Theo’s shoulder as he stroked down Theo’s length until he fully hard.

Theo leaned forward and licked into Corey and Mason’s kiss. Theo two boys immediately made room for him and Corey pulled Liam closer. Soon there were four hungry tongues lapping at each other, tasting the sweetness from before. Hands traveling all over bodies, hips moving, chasing touch.  Liam pulled Theo’s dick out, taking it in his palm, his fingers curling around the tip, he looked down biting his lip and the other two’s eyes followed.

Mason gasped, “Let me suck it” he said without hesitation, his eyes begging as he licked his plump lips and Theo swore that was it not for his pristine self-control he would have cum right there in Liam’s palm, “I’d be mad if you didn’t” he replied soft and raspy as he cupped the back of Masons head, guiding him down. He remembered Masons mouth around Corey’s dick the night before and he moaned feeling the boy’s soft lips against his shaft, a drop of pre-cum pushed out and Mason moved quickly sucking it up.

Theo dug his nails into Corey’s shoulder as Mason swallowed his shaft, “Ah fuck…what is…” Theo gasped losing focus feeling a hard ball rolling down his shaft. Corey smiled devilishly, his hands twirling his Theo’s hair, “His tongue ring…” Theo cussed a few more times, pushing back into Mason’s mouth, feeling the steel bead glide along his shaft, before Liam enveloped his mouth in hungry kisses. Theo pulled back from Liam watching as his mouth chased after him and he smiled pressing Liam and Corey together. They seemed to melt into each other.

Corey had a very distinct way of kissing, he loved watching the person he was kissing work his mouth, following every move they made, almost smiling, except when he was kissing Mason – then his eyes would close and he would get lost in it. Theo eyes flicked between the two in front of him and Mason on his knees- eyes watery as he looked up, Theo's cock all the way down his throat. Theo was pretty sure this is what heaven felt like, “Just like that…yeah” he praised stroking Mason’s cheek. He interrupted Corey and Liam’s kiss with his tongue and the two licked into his mouth hungrily.

This was going to kill him, but who wouldn’t want to go with a mouth around his dick and two tongues down his throat?

* * *

 

The four moved to the bedroom when Corey pulled Theo aside as Mase and Liam went ahead, “Be gentle with him okay, he can’t take what Liam can” he whispered looking over at the human boy. Theo turned to him, snaking both arms around Corey’s waist, leaning down and kissing his jawline softly, “I promise, don’t worry okay, he’s in safe hands” He picked the other chimera up, wrapping his legs around his hips and carrying him into the room as Corey sucked tiny bruises into his neck.

He tossed Corey down on the bed with the other three. “Okay just some rules before we all fuck each other’s brains out” Their eyes sparkled like kids in a candy store, their swim shorts not doing much to hide their excitement, Theo smiled and continued.

“Number one,” he said dropping his shorts as he climbed on the bed, resting on his knees in front of the boys, “pants off” he watched as they scrambled to remove their damp trunks.

“Good,” he smiled crawling up to Mason, whining a little when he saw the boys size, he was huge – long, thick and smooth. Theo lifted his dick off of his stomach, taking it deep into his mouth sucking a few times then pulling back to plant a kiss on Mason's lips, “Number two, speak up. If you like it, if you want more, and especially when you don’t”

He moved to Corey in the middle, looking down at what he had to offer, he was shorter than Mason but made up for it in girth right down to the tip. The pulled the skin back and licked around the tip sucking softly before speaking again, “Number three, don’t be shy, I love a loud mouth” he leaned up and kissed Corey before moving over to Liam.

“Number four,” he cupped his boyfriend’s face in his one hand and clasped their dicks together with the other as he rocked back and forth in Liam’s lap, jerking their cocks slowly as his thumb swiped over their slits. “fucking enjoy yourselves” he smiled before he delved his tongue into Liam’s mouth.

* * *

 

“Yes, just like that…don’t stop” Theo moaned against Mason’s back, he was sitting with his legs spread out in Theo’s lap, moving his hips in slow ripples back and forth, riding on Theo’s dick. “Jesus, Mase what the fuck?” he said in awe watching Mason’s hips move, pressing Theo deep into him with every downward thrust. Theo’s one hand was guiding him to the pace he liked and the other was sliding along Mason’s shaft, his fingers barely closing around it.

‘Oh wow...T, this is just…” Mason threw his head back, fucking up into Theo’s hand when he felt a hand on his chest brushing over his nipple, followed quickly with a warm mouth. Liam came up to meet his eyes, steadying himself with one knee on the bed and his arm over Mason’s shoulder as Corey pushed into him from behind, falling into the same rhythm as Mason and Theo. Liam gasped, and Mason smiled knowingly at him, “He’s thick huh?”.

Liam bowed his head for a moment, breathing slowly as he got used to the new full feeling of Corey inside him, “Holy shit, so thick…” he breathed as he reached back pulling his ass apart and leaning forward slightly to give Corey better access. “Thanks. You’re so tight Li” Corey exhaled into Liam’s ear as he pushed deep into him.

Mason snaked his hand around Liam’s neck, the other over his shoulder, tangling with Corey’s. “Kiss him, baby” Theo’s raspy voice requested, and he angled his head so that he could see both Liam and Mason.

Now, Mason and Liam had been sort of avoiding each other when it came to the sexy stuff, gravitating toward one of the other two when things started getting heated. Like earlier when Theo had pulled out the lube and moved to Corey – he had suggested that Theo just lube them all up instead – which he did with pleasure, a small sigh of relief leaving both Mason and Liam. Sure they had kissed before, years ago when Liam was still trying to figure things out, but it never went further. They were both a little unsure, scared that this whole thing may ruin the friendship.

“You good?” Mason said softly to Liam. he hesitated for a moment chewing on his bottom lip, but the truth was that he was really, really good. He was fantastic actually. This was probably the hottest thing he had ever done, and Mason looked so hot like this – the guy insisted on keeping his beanie and dog tags on and it just made him look ridiculously hot, “oh my god…” Mason’s eyes rolled back and he pulled Liam’s hair as Theo thrust up hard into him, urging them on.

“I’m fucking great, come here” Liam chuckled and grabbed his friend’s face, bringing their lips together, and it felt so completely right. They bumped together a few times, thanks to the other two pounding away behind them, but eventually their lips and tongues moved messily with their bodies. It wasn’t long until their hands found their way to the other’s dicks. Liam took over pumping Mason’s cock from Theo and the chimera leaned back enjoying the view as Mason carried on with the slow rocking, sharing a quick wink and a naughty smile with Corey.

Liam whined into Mason’s mouth as Corey increased his pace, snapping hard and fast into him, Masons hand twisted around Liam’s cock going faster as well. Corey nodded at Mason over Liam shoulder and Mason leaned back, “Look at me” Mason said in a low voice as he uncurled his hand from Corey’s, wrapping it around Liam’s throat, the beta’s eyes growing large for a split second before darkening with lust as he felt his orgasm build.

Mason gradually pressed harder into the sides of Liam’s neck as Theo took over the thrusting on their end, fucking up into him. The thick ring on Mason’s thumb pressed into Liam’s jugular, restricting just the right amount of blood flow to make Liam light-headed. Liam looked at him incredulously, not aware that his friend was even this amount of kinky, never mind knowing the exact way to choke someone so they see stars of pleasure. “Shit, you’re so fucking gorgeous Liam” Mason breathed as he tightened his grip once more.

Liam whined against the pressure around his neck and his legs started trembling, his lips brushing up and down against Mason as his body jerked and his cum shot out onto Mason’s abs, dripping down deliciously. He moaned loudly digging his claws into Corey’s arm, the smell of blood and sweat and cum overwhelming his senses. Liam leaned his forehead against Mason’s, now whining and gasping softly as Mason loosened his grip on the beta’s neck, jerking out every last drop of cum. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mase…holy shit” he moaned as he kept going.

“That’s it baby, come for us” Theo coached as he snapped up into Mason, “You are next baby face” he squeezed Mason’s hips and slid one hand up to the back of his neck, holding him steady. “Theo…” Mason hummed, his breath short and needy, his eyes clouded with want. “I got you baby face, let go” Theo instructed.

Mason held onto Liam’s shoulders, Theo’s thrusts making his body bounce up and down. Liam jerked his cock hard and fast until he felt the warm liquid spill out over his hand and Mason leaned forward gasping for breath. Liam kept jerking at pace of Theo’s hips until the chimera hissed through gritted teeth, pulling Mason down harder on his dick as he came into him.

*

Corey smiled listening to the delicious sloshing noises coming from Mason as Theo slipped out of him, laying them back on the bed, coating their legs with the cum leaking out of Mason. Theo pulled Mason into his side kissing his temple, “You were amazing” Theo smiled against the boy’s damp skin. “And you were fucking great, Jesus the stamina…dude” Mason sighed and relaxed into Theo’s embrace.

They watched as Corey bent Liam over the edge of the bed, sliding his hands up and down his back. Liam lifted his head to where Theo and Mason lay watching as Corey slid back inside him. Theo bit his lip seeing the hunger swim in his boyfriend’s eyes, his scent was unadulterated lust. This was by far his favorite Liam look.

“Go hard” Liam said to Corey while looking Theo in the eye, pushing a few strands of hair out of his face. Corey fisted his fingers into Liam hair pulling his head back, “As you wish”.

Liam smirked wickedly, like this was exactly what he had been waiting for, as Corey started to move behind him, slow at first and then he snapped, his eyes turned dark and he pulled Liam’s head back even more, fucking into him with no mercy. Liam’s entire body jerked back and forth.

Theo couldn’t help it, his baby just looked so fucking gorgeous like this…he crawled up settling on his knees in front of Liam, his hands cupping the beta’s neck, “Come for me again baby” Theo says gently with his lips against Liam’s “I don’t know….” Theo put a finger over his lips, Corey still pounding into him.

“Come on baby, you can do it” The said licking over his mouth, nibbling at his jaw. Corey stalled, growing needy for his own release but allowing Liam another chance to cum.

Liam groaned feeling his cock twitch and leak, “Uug okay. Do the thing” This immediately piqued Mason and Corey’s interest. They watched as Theo rolled his neck extending his fangs, licking a trail up Liam’s neck before sinking his fangs deep into Liam’s exposed throat. The beta jerked and screamed as he came on the sheets underneath him, long and hard, his moans muffled by Theo’s tongue, and his flaming skin soothed Corey’s cum spraying over his back.

Theo realized they were flicking back and forth between dimensions as Corey came, losing control over his chimera. Mason hooked his leg over Theo’s for contact so that he could join in the fun and Theo smiled at Mason with amusement, looking back and forth between them as they all flashed in and out between green then normal lights over and over again until Corey was done.

* * *

 

“Liam, behind you” Theo screamed.

“Oh my...did you seriously just throw a fucking grenade at me??” Liam shouted back at Theo, his mouth gaping open, Theo cackling like a loon.

“You say that like it’s the first time you play with me… hey Liam…”

“Huh?”

“Duck!!” Another grenade flies into Liam’s quarter blowing everything around him up, killing his avatar and ending the game for the 3rd time that night.

“Thank god now I can concentrate on this” Liam said rolling his hands around in Mason’s hair just as he pulled off his dick.

“I swear, next round I’m on Theo’s team, I’m not losing again just to suck another cock!”

“You love it” Corey said breathlessly, wiping the spit from his mouth, stroking up Theo’s dick.

“Okay fine, whoever gets either me or Li, to nut first, is on my team” Theo said putting the remote down and relaxing back into the couch pulling Liam with him.

Corey and Mason smiled at each other as they sunk back down onto the two beautiful dicks in front of them.

“How’s this for a vacation?” Theo grinned.

“Fucking A” Liam replied closing his eyes and tangling his fingers with Theo’s.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be a bit more fluffy, more dialogue ect.   
> I hope. They have a mind of their own.

Mason blinked his eyes open, hearing soft moans coming from the window. He glanced over to see Theo on his knees behind Liam, his face buried between Liam's cheeks, head moving in slow nodding motions. His friend's legs spread wide, bracing himself on the window frame.

 

Liam pushed his ass back into Theo's face, humming with pleasure, reaching back gripping the back of Theo's head, curling his fingers into is his hair. He must have felt the eyes on him because he looked back over his shoulder to where Mason was waking Corey up with a bobbing hand under the sheets, still staring at the two by the window.

 

Liam moaned louder, turning on the theatrics. Theo pulled back, "Baby you taste so good", he spoke against Liam's ass, biting into it, his nails pressing deep indents into the flesh, "It’s all yours" Liam said

 

"I’m a lucky guy..." Theo replied, pressing Liam's thigh up so that his foot rested on a small stool next to them, spreading his cheeks apart, giving Mason and Corey a delicious view.

 

It wasn’t long before Corey and Mason joined them. Corey's hand replaced one of Theo's on Liam's ass. Theo's free hand reached up around Corey's dick, semi hard and twitching in his palm. Theo looked up at Corey with a wink and the other chimera ran his fingers over Theo's wet lips, pulling down on the bottom one, rocking his hips into Theo's hand.

 

Mason made his way over to Liam, ducking in under Liam's arms so he was standing in front of him. "Morning", he said with a lop sided grin, licking his lips. "Hey there" Liam greeted as best he could with Theo's tongue doing distracting little flips around his hole. Mason glanced down at Liam's cock, hard and heavy between his legs, "Can I?"

 

"Fuck.... please" Liam gasped throwing his head back just as Theo pressed his tongue inside him.

 

A shock of pleasure shot through Liam's body, feeling his hole filled and his cock enveloped in Mason's warm mouth. He didn't know if he should thrust forward into Mason or push back into Theo. Standing still was driving him insane, he needed to fuck something, he needed that hard friction. And Theo knew. He knew what drove his boy insane, the hard fucking, the rough strokes. But not today.

 

Liam moaned feeling Corey's warm hand lingering along his v-line, tracing up and in between each ripple of his abs. Corey's fingers found their way to his nipple, pinching then running his palm over the erect little bud. Liam groaned trying to thrust into Mason but Theo held his hips in place. Liam felt a cold liquid slide down between his cheeks and Theo slid his finger over Liam's hole and then into him, nibbling on his perfectly round ass. "Theo... fuck...what...." Mason's mouth sped up, sucking over Liam's tip, "Oh my fuck..."

 

Liam was growing impatient. He wanted release he wanted to move. "If you keep squirming I'm just gonna stop" Theo said, his voice low in warning. Mason stopped sucking too, his lips just hovering around Liam's tip and Corey ceased fondling his nipples and pulled his lips away from Liam's neck.

Today of all days Theo picks to be a tease. Fuck all three of them honestly. Liam's eyes flashed yellow and he snarled with a curled lip. "Fine! Fine." He planted his feet steady on the ground and inhaled.

 

The boys moved again. All three in a ridiculous slow and lustrous pace. Corey's lips were hot on Liam's, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and grazing his fangs gently along the edges. Liam didn't even know Corey had fangs....

 

Mason's mouth moved like something hellish. Liam had never felt a thing like that. He moved his hips forward an inch and was reprimanded with a quick sharp slap to his ass.

"I said stay still, Liam"

 

"Fuck" he whined into Corey's mouth.

 

"Not yet" Theo said licking up under the curve of Liam's ass, inserting another finger.

 

He followed the finger with another slow lick, and Mason tightened his lips and pushed Liam’s dick further down, the bead of his tongue ring slipping over Liam’s sensitive head, gliding down the shaft.

 

Corey sucked hard on his bottom lip. He slipped a finger into Liam’s mouth, swirling it around, getting it nice and wet and then he flicked it over Liam's nipple, rubbing over the nub.

 

Theo moved his fingers in and out, twisting them around, hooking them up and massaging in tiny circles over Liam's prostate, Liam's whine broke through the air, hungry and desperate.

 

"Let me hear you baby, say my name"

 

Liam wasn’t even sure what anyone’s names were. His mind was clouded with want. He just hummed digging is claws into the flimsy drywall in front of him.

 

"Liam... I asked you something" Theo stopped moving his fingers looking up at Liam, waiting for his answer.

 

"Fuck you" Liam whined fighting the urge to move his hips, but hell, he liked living on the edge, so he thrusted forward and heard Mason gagging on his cock.

 

The delivered another tight slap to his ass, stinging the skin to a nice pink hue, "Try again baby boy"

 

"I hate you right now...” Liam breathed. He was a sucker for punishment apparently. Corey's hand curled around his jaw and he breathed into Liam's ear, "Say his name, Liam”

 

Liam signed leaning into Corey's hand, looking him in the eye, and he bit his lip before speaking "Please Raeken, baby.... please make me cum"

 

"No problem" Theo smiled and he started moving like crazy inside of Liam, "Like that baby? Is this how you want it hmm?"

 

"Y-yeah...oh my god... Theo don’t sto-" his breath caught in his throat as Mason's lips popped off of him and he looked down to see Mason staring up at him, eyes wet, lips swollen and glistening, out of breath. Beautiful. “Breathe Mase" Corey teased as if he was used to his boyfriend choking on someone else's dick.

Liam wasn’t sure when Theo had swapped places with Corey or since when Corey had a finger circling both their holes or when Mason started alternating between their dicks. But he was in absolute ecstasy. Mason sucked down on the one, pulled off and immediately replaced it with another dick, his hands were wrapped around the base of their cocks, magically jerking at the same time he swallowed them down.

He could feel the warmth that spread up from his groin, twirling in the pit of his stomach, painting a red flush across his neck and cheeks. His legs trembled and he held on to Theo, moaning and cursing as he felt his pleasure build. "Come for me" that croaky voice whispering against his skin was all he needed and his body jerked and he moaned and his dick twitched against Mason's lips as he spilled all over the boy's perfect chocolate skin.

 

Theo follows shortly after, pulling Mason closer by his chin, and he too painted Mason's cheek and lips with sticky white stripes of cum.

 

Mason seemed just about in heaven. His tongue is worked the corner of his mouth licking up dribbles of cum when Theo smeared his thumb all over the boy’s mouth, “You did so good baby face" he praised as he pulled Mason's lip down pushing some of the cum inside his mouth. Liam would have said something if he wasn’t still coming down from his orgasm.

 

He brought the coated finger up to Liam's lips, and traced a sticky trail all over them. Liam inhaled and smelled their mixed pleasure and he instinctively chased Theo’s finger with his tongue, licking it clean, sucking it into his mouth.

 

"Happy Birthday baby boy" Theo looks at him and smiles taking his mouth into a deep kiss, "I love you" he whispers when he pulls away.

 

"I love you too Raeken." he sighs and collapses into Theo's arms without warning, knowing he would be caught. Corey and Mason made their way to the shower to finish what they had started.

 

Theo scooped him up and carried him to the bed where he laid him down gently, taking care not to graze his sensitive cock against the sheets. Theo cleaned him up, kissing away the frown of exhaustion between his eyes as Liam worked on catching his breath. He pushed the damp strands of hair from his forehead, smoothing it back, kissing his temple and studying his beautiful face. “Happy fucking birthday love of my life” Theo whispered once again for good measure before resting his head on Liam’s chest.

* * *

 

Corey kissed the back of Mason’s neck pressing him against the cold glass of the shower door, running his hands down Mason’s arms. He pressed a knee in between his legs, pushing them apart, tangling his pale fingers into his boyfriend’s, bringing them up over his head, “Good baby” the praise was low and hungry.

 

“I need you inside me,” Mason said, his lips brushing against the glass, steaming it up as the hot breaths left his mouth. The things they did as a group were great, unforgettable, but right now he knew Corey needed to take care of the man he loved the way no one else could.

 

He knew Theo and Liam needed the same, he could tell by the slow way in which Liam crawled on to Theo, kissing him so tenderly, his hands gentle and caring. Liam needed just Theo in that moment. Mason supposed it came down the animals inside them.

 

“I know Mase, I know. Let me take care of you.” Corey slid his hand down to Mason’s ass, caressing and squeezing the soft skin. He stepped to the side to allow the spray from one of the many heads to spray onto Mason’s ass as he rubbed over his hole, massaging the tight ring, “Relax for me babe” Corey said guiding Mason's hips into a more comfortable position.

 

“Oh fuck… that feels so good” Mason breathed, his hand searching for something to grip onto, finding Corey’s arm. Mason kept a hand on his bicep feeling as he moved his long fingers between his cheeks gliding over his hole. He heard a cap click open and Corey squirted out a generous amount of lube. He slid his finger into Mason, “More…” Mason fucked back onto Corey’s finger, his fingers curling into his bicep.

 

“Slowly babe” Corey said kissing his ear. The sensation of the water spraying onto the sensitive skin around his hole and Corey’s finger fucking him open was heavenly, maddening, and he needed more.

 

“Slow? Like them?” he nodded to Liam and Theo on the bed a few steps away from the shower. Liam’s elbows rested next to Theo’s head and his hips ambled back and forth, his kisses keeping rhythm - with every small forward thrust he planted a soft wet kiss to Theo’s mouth. The chimera’s legs wrapped around Liam and his hands traveled up and down Liam’s back, also in time with Liam’s movements, humming into one another. “Because that is just too slow for what I need Cor–”

 

“Shut up I’m trying to be romantic!” Liam scolded and the two in the shower snorted as Corey continued fingering Mason, adding more lube and another finger, moving faster, earning a pleased little moan from his boyfriend, “Yes… like that, more please”

*Corey obliged, he could never deny such a sweet request. He leaned down onto Mason, lips grazing his shoulder. He slid third finger inside and Mason gasped, steaming up the glass again, his long lashes fluttering, fingers curling idly against the glass. “You’re so beautiful Mase. So so beautiful”

“One more” Mason requested, his head hanging between his shoulders, hips rocking back onto Corey’s fingers, “Another one??” Corey asked with a mix of shock, adoration and lust. Mason smirked at him over his shoulder, “Please?”

“Holy shit babe, okay” He adjusted his hand so that he could slide another finger inside, carefully stretching the tight skin open and gliding in a fourth finger. Mason moaned and he watched as Theo and Liam stilled in the bed, smiling against each other’s lips, they heard him and so he moaned again. Liam’s hips responded immediately.

“Mason…I need to fuck you…” Corey whined, biting the skin atop Mason’s shoulders and he gently slid his fingers out, lining himself up with Mason’s hole. He pushed inside and Mason let out another deliciously broken moan.

_“Make him scream”_

Only Corey could hear Liam’s speaking softly from the bed as he smiled down at Theo, still fucking slowly into him, the sheets shifting back and forth over his ass as he moved.

Corey started to move, “You okay?” he asked hugging Mason’s tightly from behind, “I’m good, I’m so good” he said through strangled gasps, “Fuck I’m great…”

Corey kissed his shoulder blades, drinking up the water that lapped over Mason’s skin, “Can I go rough?”

“It’s the only way” Mason winked, biting down on his lip as Corey moved the hand that was around his dick up to Mason’s face, pressing him into the glass and then he really started to move.

There were skins smacking together, water slushing and loud, loud moans that eventually turned to Mason screaming Corey’s name over and over again until the bliss was fucked into him so hard he could no longer hold it in and he exploded all over the shower door, his cum mixing with hot streams of water. Corey helped him pump his dick until he was done and his legs trembled, after which the chimera held him in place, gave a few hard thrusts and came in Mason, once again wrapping his arms around his better half as he felt the shift between worlds take over.

What they didn’t notice was Liam’s pace picking up as well, how tight he held onto Theo and how deep they looked into each other’s eyes, whispering sweet nothings under their breaths until they too, came undone with a beautiful chorus of moans.


	4. Day 4

Liam’s phone buzzed them all awake, sleepy bodies stirring and fumbling to find it between the sheet. "Who is that? It’s so early..." Theo groaned turning around yanking the covers off the rest.

 

Liam raised the phone to his face, squinting at something that looked like.... was that... "Garrett?" "Who?" Theo grumbled.

 

"Garrett???" Mason replied with a shriek, now sitting up. Corey and Theo shared a lost look, brains barely functioning.

 

“Who is Garrett and doesn’t he have a watch? It's 9 am.”

 

“Theo, it is almost midday, we slept in again.”

 

“Fuck. We will end up spending this entire vacation in bed at this rate” Theo mumbled as he forced himself out of bed, dragging the sheets with him, he gave Corey a sleepy smirk when the other chimera playfully smacked his ass, “Hey leave the sheet, we like a show”

 

“You wish” Theo draped the sheet over his entire body like a ghost, dragging his feet all the way to the kitchen.

 

“What does Garrett want?” Mason asked rolling over onto Liam’s chest, the wolf stretched and tilted the phone to Mason, “He wants to meet up, he saw my location on Insta”

 

“I’ll drop the sheet if someone tells me who the fuck Garrett is”

 

Mason and Liam rambled a string of incoherent things regarding the boy. Theo looked at them, eyebrows raised, “So a first kiss from lacrosse school?”

 

“Mason’s first kiss, my lacrosse team mate. He was also in school with us both, moved away because Kate tried to kill him with a berserker," Liam clarified, “Now drop the sheet" he demanded with a sexy smirk that Theo couldn’t refuse.

 

The sheet tumbled down his shoulders as Theo poured them all coffee. He smiled hearing the groans and praises behind him.

 

“Dude your boyfriend is fucking hot.” Mason said stretching his hands above his head, enjoying the view.

 

“Shh, you’ll give him a big head” Liam said cuddling back into the pillow.

 

“He is literally perfect… everywhere” Corey added, tilting his head to admire Theo’s jiggling ass as he moved around in the kitchen.

 

“Stop talking about me like him not here, it's… flattering” Theo said climbing back onto the bed with a tray of coffee cups. The rest of the boys sat up each taking a cup, they blinked sleepily at each other while they drank it. They all looked gorgeously disheveled and still properly fucked and satiated form the night before.

 

“Okay so what’s the plans for the today?” Theo asked, placing his cup back down and gently running a hand through Liam’s hair admiring his ridiculous face. Liam smiled and leaned into his touch.

 

“So Garrett said he will be at the beach for a bonfire later, we could grab lunch, and then head over if you guys want?” Liam replied before taking the last sip of his coffee.

 

Mason leaped out of bed, “Yep, sounds good! I shower first though!” his cute little ass bounced as he bolted for the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After a shower the four headed to the mall for lunch at their favorite burger joint, they dared Theo to flirt with the waitress for extra fries- it worked because the chimera has charms not even a nun could resist. There may have been a food fight because Liam kept stealing Theo’s well-earned flirty fries.

 

Liam and Corey wandered off to get some new outfits for that night, agreeing that Theo didn’t need a shirt… at all. The two picked out some new tops and shorts and then moved on to the pet store _‘just to look’_ … which was code for _‘we are spending the rest of the afternoon petting puppies and kittens’_.

 

Mason and Theo found their way to the gaming arcade, where Theo made a bet with Mason- one loss equals one blow, and as it turned out the chimera would spend a lot of time on his knees because Mason was a boss at Mario Kart.

 

Later Theo and Mason found their boyfriends on their backs in a small puppy playpen, little bundles of fur scampering all over them, the two guys giggling like little children. Theo cringed as a lab pup licked all over Liam’s face, “Uh, this is gross. Get up let’s go” he helped Liam up but couldn’t help but smile at the look of pure joy on the beta’s face, “I’d kiss you but you have doggie slobber on your mouth” Theo grimaced and Mason shared the sentiment but at least petted a few pups with Corey.

 

* * *

 

 

The beach was buzzing with people by the time they got there- Mason had insisted on cashing in on at least one of his blow jobs before they left, and well, Liam and Corey couldn’t just _watch._ One thing lead to multiple other things and before they knew it, the sun had set.

 

Liam sent Garrett a text telling him they had arrived and they were met by Garrett embracing Mason and Liam from behind, flashing them a bright toothy grin when they turned around. When group hug time was over Liam introduced Garrett to a very amused Corey and Theo, the two chimera’s seemed fascinated by the bronze skinned, blonde haired boy. Theo shook his hand, giving him a once over, lingering on the sharp v poking out the top of his shorts. Corey smiled politely, reserving his gaze for when Garrett turned around, Theo just smirked knowingly.

 

“Hey come on, I’ll get you guys settled in!” he draped an arm around Mason’s shoulder, smiling warmly as they walked ahead “How have you been bud?!”

 

The two chimeras fell back, strutting lazily in the sand behind the others, admiring Liam in his shorts, black vest and beanie, Mason in his white board shorts and open button down shirt, and Garrett in only tight blue swim trunks.

 

“Could you fuckers at least try to contain yourselves” Liam growled, narrowing his eyes at the two, answered only with a snort.

 

“We can’t help it; you all look so…” - “Yummy?” Corey finished Theo’s sentence. “Exactly” the older chimera said, nudging Corey’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck off” Liam warned, but he smiled in the other direction. “Fuck off… or fuck me?” Theo teased earning him a glare of yellow.

 

Theo waited by the fire while Garrett did a ridiculous but sexy dance to a Justin Bieber song with another guy, his body rolling in ways that had Theo’s mind going places. He grabbed them a few drinks from the cooler and headed back over. Theo couldn’t help but stare, the way Garrett moved stirred something in the chimera.

 

When Garrett returned, he introduced them to a few of his friends before showing them to a spot near the water where a group of people were gathered and judging by the laughter they were playing some kind of drinking game.

 

“Hey! Come join in!” a dark haired boy shouted, waving the circle of people outward to make more space. Garrett dropped a beer in the sand in front of each of them, flopping down beside Theo.

 

“Hi” Theo smirked looking the blonde up and down.

“Hey” Garrett replied shying away, smiling.

The brunette crawled over, sticking a hand out to the boys, “Hi, I’m Danny”. He had dimples for days, abs with no end and he was adoringly tipsy. They took turns shaking his hand, Mason lingered a second longer with his hand shake.

 

“He’s adorable?!” the human whispered loud enough for only the supernaturals beside him to hear.

 

“He sure is” Corey said leaning in to kiss Mason’s cheek.

 

Danny sat up on his haunches, “Right! Let’s play!” he swayed slightly when he reached for a pack of large pink cards, he was really cute and Mason and Corey had trouble focusing. 

  
“Who knows the game ‘Suck and Blow’?” Danny asked and most of the people in the circle hummed a yes, “So you basically have your drink and the card and you have to pass it along the circle using only your mouth. If you drop it, you drink!” Danny smiled bright winking at Mason making him blush and look sheepishly at Corey.

 

“I’ll start!” Danny said crawling over to Mason, whose brown eyes grew wide as Danny approached him. He glanced at Corey and the chimera nodded. Danny put the card to his mouth sucking his breath in so it stuck and then pressed it to Mason’s lips, the tips of their noses touching, eyes staring into the other’s. He let go before Mason sucked his breath in and the card slipped, leaving their lips to bump together.

 

Danny parted his lips over Mason’s placing a soft wet kiss to his mouth, “You have to drink…” Danny whispered. Mason smiled into the kiss, feeling Corey’s hand squeeze his thigh.

 

Mason took his shot and placed the card to his lips again, sucking in a breath. He passed it to Corey successfully and he in turn passed it on to Liam without dropping it. Liam turned to pass it to Theo but his breath ran short and it dropped. The chimera licked into his boyfriend’s mouth, stroking over Liam’s tongue. A few girls in the circle shrieked, understandably so, and they were sure they heard camera shutters go off.

 

Liam pulled away, drawing Theo’s gaze to the blonde beside him, and Theo answered with a low approving growl. He picked the card back up and turned to Garrett. Big blue eyes and a glistening pouty bottom lip stared back at him, “Fuck…” Theo whispered.

 

“You gonna pass that card or what, big guy?” Garrett challenged, his eyes hooded and skating over Theo, from his lips to his chest, down to the faint trail of hairs poking out of his shorts, “or are you just going stare all night…”

 

Theo cocked up an eyebrow, sucking the card to his mouth and nipped Garrett’s chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling him closer. He locked eyes with the boy’s crystal blue ones and pressed the pink card to his mouth. He felt Garrett’s breath warm on his face and heard his heart race.

 

Theo held his breath and Garrett did nothing to stop the card from dropping. As it fluttered down to their laps Theo tugged the boy’s face closer, kissing him softly. Garrett opened his lips letting Theo inside, leaning up and resting his hands on Theo’s thighs to deepen the angle. Theo’s hands traveled up the blonde’s taut abs, snaking around to his back to pull him near.

 

Wild cheers and whistles finally broke them up, Garrett’s lips lingered close to Theo’s and the chimera whispered, “This is not over, pretty boy” before turning back to Liam.

 

The rest of the night went by at mostly the same pace, lots of ‘accidental’ card drops, plenty of shots downed and hungry glances exchanged between the lot of them. Before they knew it most of the people had gone home and it was nearing midnight, a few drunken bodies strewn across the beach and then there were the six boys in their secluded corner…

 

Corey had a very tipsy Mason and Danny on either side of him, laid back in a large bean bag chair, the two humans grinding on his thighs and taking turns kissing him, then each other, their hands roaming.

 

A few places away from them, Theo was hovering over Liam and Garrett, dividing his mouth between the two, grinding himself on them, “I think we should get out of here, the sand will get everywhere” The other two nodded and they got up rushing down the beach. They left Corey and the other two since Danny’s mouth was firmly attached to the other chimera’s cock… _Fuck he’s even got dimples when he blows,_ Theo thought and smiled, running after Liam and Garrett.

 

* * *

 

Theo swooped Liam up the moment they entered the cabana, carrying him to the bedroom, he wasted no time, throwing Liam down on the bed and peeled off his shorts, Liam yanked the t-shirt off. He reached greedily for Theo, pulling the chimera down on him, kissing hard and hungry, his body arching up.

 

Garrett stood in the doorway, undoing the strings of his shorts and taking himself out, stroking his cock to life as he watched Theo roll his hips into Liam, his ass clenching- god it was an amazing ass. Theo beckoned for him to come closer, he kicked the shorts off and moved to the bed.

 

“Come here pretty boy” Theo pulled him in for a kiss and Liam took Garrett’s cock in his hand, jerking slowly.

 

“You taste so sweet, what does the rest of you taste like hmm?”  Theo kissed down his chest, flicking over a nipple with his tongue, his eyes now dark and predatory “I saw you dancing tonight, do you move like that in bed too?”

 

Garrett nodded, tossing his head back as Theo’s mouth hovered near his cock, “You’re gonna show me, I wanna see that ass work for it okay?”

 

Garrett moaned in agreement, snaking his hands into Theo’s hair, “I will,” he breathed tugging at the strands.

 

“Good boy” Theo said smacking his ass, “I’m getting the lube. Li, why don’t you get him comfy, baby?”

 

Theo disappeared into the bathroom and Liam sat up, “Hey G,” he smiled nuzzling his nose into Garrett’s collar bone, “Hey” Garrett said stroking over Liam’s cock. Liam kissed along his jaw, finally reaching his mouth.

 

“Lay down on your stomach,” Liam asked and Garrett obliged, spreading his legs before Liam asked him too. “Thank you,” Liam kissed his lower back making his way down to Garrett’s ass, “Can I?”

 

“Oh my god, yes… please” Garrett moaned fisting the sheet in anticipation. Liam spread his cheeks, kissing along the inside, lapping over the pretty pink hole. His tongue teased, pushing in a little, and he sucked the soft skin, humming at the taste. A rumble escaped his chest when he smelt Garrett’s pre-cum leak as the boy moaned.

 

He stilled for a moment wondering if Garrett heard the growl.

 

“Can I see?”

 

“See what?”

 

“What you look like when you shift?”

 

“You _know_??”

 

Garrett laughed, “Of course I know! Let me see” he peered over his shoulder.

 

Liam smiled looking away briefly before returning his gaze to Garrett, his eyes glowing a bright yellow, “Happy?”

 

“Wow. And the fangs?”

 

Liam rolled his eyes but kept them shifted, he breathed in and dropped his fangs, his tongue dragged over his lip and then the tips of the fangs.

 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Garrett’s eyes locked on the pretty wolf, hoping he’d fuck him just like that.

 

“Kinky you two, very kinky” Theo said walking over, his perfect cock swinging from side to side. He handed Liam the lube, “Get him open, we are going to try something _different_ ”

 

“Like?” Liam asked shifting back to his human state, squirting lube onto his fingers and running over Garrett’s hole, sliding one finger in easily.

 

Theo kneeled down on the bed beside Garrett and the blonde took his dick into his mouth, sucking the way Theo’s hand guided him.

 

“You’ve ever taken two cocks at once, pretty boy?” Theo questioned looking at Garrett, but his mouth was full of Theo’s cock so he just shook his head and hummed. A devilish smile crept onto Liam’s face and his own cock twitched in response.

 

“You want to try that tonight?” Garrett nodded eagerly, eyes watering as Theo pressed his cock way back into Garret’s throat before pulling back, the blonde responded with a wet gasp and a cocky smile, “I’d love to”

 

Liam slid another finger in, scissoring them open inside, fucking in and out until he was satisfied that Garrett was loose enough. Liam pulled his hand away and leaned down placing a soft kiss to the small of his back, “How do you want us?” Liam asked moving over to give Theo a kiss.

 

Theo kissed him back and lubed up their cocks, he squirted out another blob and smeared it into Garrett’s hole, slipping in a finger to test the waters, he dragged slowly it out making Garrett moan

 

“You get under him baby, I’ll go from behind”

 

Garrett sat up allowing Liam to wiggle in between his legs, Liam pulled him back down, licking over his lips hungrily before kissing him.

 

Theo slid in behind Garrett, running his hands down the blonde’s spine and over his firm ass, massaging the two muscular cheeks, “We will slide Liam in first and then me, okay?” Garrett nodded, “Tell me when it’s too much or if you want to stop okay?” – “Okay” Garrett said, barely containing the anticipation in his voice, his thighs trembling on either side of Liam’s.

 

Liam reached down and lined himself up, Theo helped with the angle. Garrett felt Liam’s tip press against his hole and he pushed back, sinking his ass down on Liam’s cock. He moved up and down until Liam’s shaft was buried in him, “Ah fuck...” he moaned stroking himself, moving his hips in slow circles.

 

“You ready?” Theo asked lining his cock up to the already full hole, Liam moaned a string of yesses and Garrett snorted at his excitement. “Not you Liam!” – “Oh yes, yeah I knew that but like, I’m ready too. I’m so fucking ready” He said bucking up into Garrett.

 

Theo pushed his tip against the hole, pressing in slowly. Garrett opened up for him, sucking in a deep breath when Theo slipped in, “You okay? Does it hurt?”

 

“Yeah, but it feels so good though… more?”

 

Theo lubed up his thumb and rubbed soothingly over the stretched skin, pushing further until half his cock was in, he pulled Garrett’s ass apart so he could admire the full picture and it looked full and fucking fantastic, his cock pressed against Liam’s- both enveloped by the tight opening.

 

“Move please” Garrett begged, his hands curling into the sheets next to Liam’s head. Theo held his squirming hips still and pulled out halfway, sliding back in slowly until Garrett whimpered for more. He held Liam’s hand on Garrett’s side as he fucked faster, aware that he wouldn’t last too long, it was too tight and too warm and the scent of the two under him was driving crazy with need.

 

“You like that don’t you… can I go harder?” Theo asked breathlessly, and both hummed their answers into each other’s mouths as Theo snapped his hips at a remorseless pace. The boy’s sweat-slicked bodies rubbed together trapping Garrett’s cock between them, now leaking a needy pool into the lines of Liam’s abs.

 

Theo felt his orgasm burn within this groin. He slowed his movements to stall it, groaning at the tight feeling. He slid his hands up and down Garrett’s spine, “You wanna come back on it pretty boy?” he asked, his hips now still and his hands wrapped around Garrett’s.

 

Garrett looked over his shoulder as he fucked back onto Theo and Liam’s cocks, “Ah fuck…. Fuck this feels so good…” he rolls his hips up and down and Theo watched their dicks slide in and out of him, tossing his head back as Garrett moved, slow and delicious.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum…. I’m… oh fuck… fuck!” Garrett cried out as he spilled onto Liam’s abs. The milky beads shooting up to Liam’s pecs and neck. He stilled and sunk down on Liam’s chest, warm hands ran through his hair and down his shoulder blades as the orgasm washes over him.

 

Liam’s hands traveled down to Garrett’s ass, he griped the cheeks tight and then snapped his hips up fucking fast and hard, “Jesus Liam!! Fuck!” Theo gritted out, hands searching for something to hold on to, “Fuck baby!” Liam thrusted until he came, eyes flashing much to Garrett’s amusement, he kissed softly along Liam’s jaw, smiling against his skin, “So hot, Li. So good”

 

Liam kept going, looking up at Theo with his golden eyes, “Come for me baby, come for me” Liam’s voice was hoarse and broken from his orgasm. It didn’t take much for Theo- feeling Liam’s warm cum slick up his cock inside Garrett. He dug his hands into Garrett’s shoulder giving a few hard thrusts with Liam. The friction of both cocks moving in the tight space was now entirely too much, and he came hard moaning loudly, his eyes flashing in response to his boyfriend’s.

 

The room was filled with moans and panting as the boys collapsed on the bed beside each other, their sweaty limbs tangled and they didn’t bother to do anything about it. A huge wet spot formed on Theo’s thigh where Garrett’s ass pressed against him, their cum spilling out of him. Theo looked down at it and smiled breathlessly, “Fuck that was amazing”

 

“You guys are…. wow… just fucking wow” Garrett said smiling back.

 

“So are you, pretty boy, you did good” Theo reached over Garrett’s chest, placing a hand on Liam’s chest, “And you too babe, I love you”

 

Liam waved a hand around in the air, too out of it to say anything but if he could it would have been something along the same lines.

 

They heard a sudden rustle by the door and their heads jerked that way just as Corey, Mason and Danny all flicked into view- each with a dick in hand covered in cum. They looked guilty for a fraction of a second before all of them burst out laughing.

 

“What a fucking night.” Theo said patting the bed beside him for the other three to join.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Theo wearing a sexy thing and giving all the boys lap dances... that turned into smut. Are you surprised? You shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kristina for the songs :) love you bby

_“He talks a big game but there is no way he can make five guys come without coming himself.”_

_“I’d pay to see it honestly.”_

_“You'll get your ass handed to you Garrett.”_

_“How about we skip the strip club and he can just dance for us since he thinks he can do it so much better.”_

_“And make you come at the same time?”_

_“Without coming yourself? Sounds fake.”_

_“Done. I hope you swallow Danny boy.”_

_“Dick?”_

_“Your words.”_

* * *

 

A single chair stood in the middle of the living area, five boys circled around it- Liam, Corey, Mason, Garrett and Danny. The lights switched to a dim setting. The smell of coconut oil filled the air, that, and the unmistakable scent of arousal and excitement.

 

“Jesus, I didn't think he'd actually do it when I dared him.” Danny whispered to Liam.

 

“Yeah, he doesn't like losing” Liam said rolling his eyes while adjusting himself at the thoughts that filtered through his mind.  He was probably the most excited of them all since he'd been wanting Theo to do this for a long time. He had Garrett’s and Danny's cocky mouths to thank for this one.

 

“Okay idiots, hit play” Theo yelled from the bedroom, “I want Liam on the chair.” Liam scurried up almost too fast and flopped down on the chair and Corey pressed play on the radio.

 

**_Fifth Harmony - He like that._ **

 

Theo appeared in the living area wearing a white vest and black shorts, nothing special and way too baggy to see his body. Liam frowned - this was supposed to be a _sexy_ lap dance… why was he wearing unnecessary things.

 

He walked up to Liam, stopping between his legs and dipped his body down with the bass of the song. He sunk down low, spreading Liam's thighs open, riding the legs of his shorts up before bringing his hands back down.

 

He smiled, standing up while moving his body in a slow wave like motion, hands riding up the hem of his vest, exposing a nipple that he teased with his thumb. With the other hand he rubbed over his abs earnings hisses and hums from the boys around him, the slick oil on his skin allowing his hand to move with an easy glide across his tanned skin. His muscles rippled and rolled as he danced, not missing one beat of the song.

 

Liam’s fingers played with the waistband of Theo’s shorts, daring to dip in, as the chimera circled his hips in front of Liam. Theo leaned down licking teasingly up Liam’s lips before peeling his shirt off and slipping it around Liam’s neck, pulling him in for a proper kiss, “Fuck baby… what the hell?” Liam breathed when Theo released his mouth.

 

Theo turned around, his body still rolling slowly, hands traveling down to his shorts. He hooked his fingers into the band and pulled down on it a little, just until the curve of his ass bubbled out and the thin black thong underneath became visible.

 

Liam’s hand flew to it like a magnet, tracing the strap to where it formed a V and then disappeared into Theo’s shorts, the mere sight of the thin string between his perfect ass had Liam rock hard, “What the fuck are you wearing, Theo?” Liam asked dazed.

 

“Shh” The chimera hushed, and lowered his ass down onto Liam’s lap, received with open hands that pressed him down into the clothed erection. Theo moaned but carried on grinding slow circles in the beta’s lap, his dick pressing in between Theo’s ass cheeks.

 

Theo raised his arms allowing Liam’s hands to slide up his sides where he captured them, guiding each hand over a pec, down his ripped stomach, sliding down to his v-line where the thong cut into his skin as he moved to the song. He pushed Liam’s hands into his shorts so he could feel the lacy net of the thong and the tip of his cock straining against it.

 

Theo leaned back on Liam’s shoulder, his back flush with the beta's chest. He removed his hands from Liam’s and let him push down further taking his cock in hand all while he writhed in slow rhythmic motions in his lap. Liam stroked him a few times, causing just enough friction to have him leak before he stood up again. But not before he whispered into Liam’s ear, “Get your pants off.”

 

He lingered in front of Liam, running his fingers over his perfect ass and the wolf smacked down on it hard, the globes jiggling and he hissed- more from pleasure than anything else. With that Theo pushed the shorts down, leaving them to drop to the ground.

 

“Oh _shit_!” Mason exclaimed from the couch taking in the sight of Theo in only a skinny black thong, his own hands rubbing down the front of his shorts, like he's trying to tame his bulging cock back into place.

 

Pangs of heat and arousal shot from the rest of the boys as Theo stood there naked except for the strappy black lingerie, his slicked-up skin glowing in the dimmed lights as he swayed languidly, touching himself while he gave Liam time to remove his jeans.

 

He heard it drop to the ground and turned back to Liam, finding him naked too, legs spread in the chair and slightly reclined, blue eyes dark with want.

 

Theo straddled him, placing all his weight on the beta as he lifted his feet from the ground and began grinding down hard into Liam’s lap, back and forth rocking motions, holding onto the back of the chair.

 

Their cocks brushed together as Theo danced for him, his dick covered with the thong and Liam’s bare and hard against it. He didn’t move faster than the rhythm of the song, slow and lazy, letting every muscle work. And Liam appreciated every move, his hands gliding and gripping every part of the pretty chimera he could get hold of, especially his ass, his fingers pulling at the straps of the undergarment.

 

Liam slipped a hand between Theo’s legs from the front, pushing the thong to the side and rubbed over his hole, already slicked up from the oil. He pushed his middle finger inside and watched Theo’s breath hitch but he kept riding Liam’s finger while the beta looked on in amazement, “That’s real nice baby, but the point is that _you_ cum watching me dance for you.” He whispered against Liam’s cheek.

 

“You know that I'll come watching you do just about anything, so just enjoy it.” Liam peeked around to the rest of the boys, hands down each other’s pants, panting, heads tossed back as they touched one another, their eyes on Theo and Liam. “ _They_ sure are.” Liam added with a smirk.

 

Theo glanced around chuckling, his hips rocking in slow circles around Liam’s finger. The beta kept his hand perfectly still, while pumping his cock with the other hand at the same tempo that the chimera moved, “You look so fucking good Theo,”

 

“Yeah? Show me how good baby.”

 

Liam groaned, nails digging into Theo’s hip, he pumped himself viciously and then he spilled, hot and plentiful. “Oh baby, that’s perfect, that’s amazing. So much!” Theo praised, still ambling to the music.

 

“All for you babe.” Liam breathed locking eyes with Theo as he pumped himself over, body twitching with every stroke. The chimera leaned down and kissed him, “I love you.” He said smiling against Liam’s lips and then he got up and turned to the other boys, sliding his fingers along the straps of the thong until it sat low on his hips.

 

The song skipped to the next one in the queue, **_Britney Spears – Make me move._**

****

Theo strutted over to the boys on the sofa, “So which one of you said I can’t dance?” They stared wide eyed, all the giggles silenced as he sauntered passed each one, his finger dragging over their knees one by one, glancing down at them holding their cocks, “Was it you, Danny boy?” he said stopping in front of the brunette, finger tapping over the tip of Danny’s cock.

 

The boy swallowed hard, jaw clenching. “Oh, it was you, wasn’t it?” Theo drawled, straddling himself over Danny’s lap. He moved to touch Theo, slide his hands up the sculpted planes of Theo’s torso but the chimera grabbed his hands, pinning them to the back of the couch above Danny’s head.

 

He smiled as Danny’s breath caught in his throat, “Has a chimera ever made you cum, Danny boy?” Theo asked low and dangerously close to the boy’s mouth. Danny shook his head, not able to stop his eyes from dropping to Theo’s lap as he moved to the song. Theo rubbed against him, pushing the thong aside to reveal his hard cock, putting it on display, letting Danny take in the sight as he wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking out a bead of pre-cum.

 

Theo pressed their dicks together and shifted until Danny was properly under him and then he _moved._ Rubbing against him watching his eyes fall shut as he rutted back, meeting Theo thrust for thrust. He slipped a finger into Danny’s mouth, his dimples deepening as he sucked, swirling his tongue around it, curling his body up as he got closer to the edge. How could he not with _this_ guy on top of him?

 

A hand slipped in between them, clasping their cocks together, stroking as slow as their movements to the song, “Oh fuck, Corey… what…” one more stroke and Danny was gone, spilling over Corey’s hand and his own chest, “Ah that’s it Danny boy, so pretty.” Theo said finally releasing Danny’s hands and leaning down to kiss him, he, however was just smiling, eyes closed as Corey stroked out his orgasm.

“That’s cheating though.” Garrett noted from the far end of the couch, “technically Corey made him come.”

 

“Well, I said a chimera would make him cum, didn’t I?” Theo laughed wickedly.

 

The song changed again. **_Pharrell Williams - Sangria Wine_**

 

Theo got up, wiping his cock clean, not sure what was Danny's and what was his leakage. He was achingly hard, ready to burst but there was no way he would lose this bet. He left Danny panting on the couch and moved on to Corey, he turned giving the chimera a view of his ass inviting him to touch while he danced, and Corey did - smoothing his palms over the firm globes, squeezing, pulling and snapping the thin black straps back. Theo sunk down between his legs and slipped his pants off. Corey’s size never seized to amaze Theo, and he smiled, instantly placing a kiss to the shaft, causing Corey’s dick to jerk against his lips.

 

He glanced at Liam, sitting in the chair and stroking himself back to life, sweat soaked hair falling in his eyes, and something about that boy with his thick half hard dick in his hand, tugged at Theo’s cock and he knew looking was a bad idea, he’d come all over himself. He turned back to Corey, “You gonna come for me Cor? Down my throat?” he smirked like the devil himself and leaned in taking Corey down, “Oh Jesus Theo….” He gasped grabbing for Mason and his boyfriend leaned in, trailing kisses down his neck to his nipple where sucked and nibbled while Theo sucked his cock down.

 

Theo braced himself on either side of his thighs, sinking low so that all of Corey was submerged in his mouth, he kept him there adjusting his throat to the thickness. Corey twitched inside his mouth as Theo’s throat gagged at first pushing his dick back, he grabbed the other chimera’s head, knowing he’s capable of taking it and pressed down, “Breathe through your nose babe.” He whispered softly so only Theo could hear. “That’s it.” Corey smiled tossing his head back when Theo relaxed and moved - long strokes up and then sinking down deep again, wet and messy, new tears clinging to his dark lashes each time Corey’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

“Fuck Theo… Theo… OH FUCK!!” he came hard, body jolting as he held the other chimera’s head in place, watching dribbles of cum stream down his shaft, Theo’s mouth still wrapped around it.

 

Theo pulled off when Corey’s grip relented, wiping his chin with the back of his hand and swallowing the rest. He stole another glance at Liam, now rock hard and stroking himself lazily, fingers flipping over the tip on every up stroke, “I’m gonna fuck you up Theo… keep going.” Liam mumbled under his breath. “Looking forward to it, baby boy.” He replied in a whisper as he moved on to Mason.

 

**_The Weekend - Acquainted_ **

 

“Hey baby face” Theo smiled adoringly at Mason, standing between his legs, hands roaming his own moving body, giving Mason a dance as the boy’s hands played over his ass, “What do you want?”

 

“Hey, why does he get to choose, huh?” Danny moaned teasingly from his disheveled state at the end of the couch.

 

“Because he’s my favorite.” Theo said honestly, because he was. He had a proper weakness for Mason’s innocent face but the hellish way that mouth sucked a dick without care, and he was kind of obsessed with how his cum looked spread all over the boy’s rich brown skin.

 

“Fair.” Corey said giving Mase a knowing look, “Tell him what you wanted to do, baby.”

 

“Oh so you spoke about this, huh?” Theo questioned with that naughty gleam in his green eyes.

 

“Yeah… kinda wanted to ride your face.”

 

“No problem baby face.” Theo winked and picked him up effortlessly, carrying him over to the open couch, kissing on the way there, tongues hot against each other’s. Theo laid back on the couch, pulling down Mason’s sweats and he stepped out of it. Theo pulled Mason down on top of him, thighs straddling his shoulders but facing away and then lowered his ass, kissing the smooth cheeks, nibbling gently before spreading them apart.

 

Mason braced himself on the back of the sofa as Theo’s tongue made contact with his hole, lapping over it then kissing softly. Theo pulled him down more, so that Mason was sitting on his face, he reached around and gripped his dick, pumping as Mason’s ass rolled into his mouth, back and forth over his lips. He kept his tongue flat with each grind, pumping at the same time. Mason moaned and reached back, slipping his hand behind the chimera’s neck, bringing his face closer.

 

“Get inside,” Mason demanded and Theo complied, stiffening his tongue and pressing into the tight ring, smiling at the curses that fell recklessly from Mason’s mouth. He pumped harder, feeling the thick beads leak from his tip, he used it to ease the glide and Mason groaned, shoving Theo’s face and tongue deeper as he came. His hips stuttered looking for something to fuck into and Theo’s hand provided just that, tightening around Mason until he was done.

 

Mason slumped forward, blissed out and panting. Theo slipped out from under him, lowering his body onto Masons back, “That good enough for you, baby face?” he asked with a raspy rumble, kissing his cheek. “Fuck, you know it!” Mason said closing his eyes. Corey took Theo’s spot, massaging Mason’s back as the chimera moved to the last in line of his challenge.

 

He walked to Garrett, his dick hung hard and heavy, creaming the inside of the thong. He was dying, _so_ ready just to get off and he felt Liam’s eyes on him, he smelled how close the beta was to coming himself and he knew one look would send him over the edge, so he focused on Garrett instead. The cocky blonde already grinning like the cat who got the cream, thinking he’d be the chimera’s undoing.

 

Theo changed the song before dragging Garrett from the couch. ** _2 Chainz - It's A Vibe_**

****

“What you smiling about G? Hmm?” He spun Garrett around pressing him to the wall remembering how the boy liked being controlled, Garrett gasped feeling Theo’s heavy body pressed against him, and even as a human he could smell the lust dripping from the chimera.

 

“Waiting for you to make me come before you do.” Garrett teased glancing down at the wetness in Theo’s thong.

 

“Theo pushed two fingers into Garrett’s mouth, “Suck. Get it nice and wet.” He demanded and Garrett opened up, lathing the digits with spit, his breathing becoming fast as Theo kneaded his ass. Theo pulled his hand away abruptly, nudging Garrett’s thigh up on the coffee table, left hand wrapped around the blonde’s neck, squeezing gently, his right hand reaching down and slowly pressing inside Garrett.

 

Garrett reached for his dick, but Theo smacked his hand away, “No! Just like this.” He licked up the back of Garrett’s ear, “Weren’t you the other big mouth saying I couldn’t do this, G?”

 

Garrett whined, steadying himself on the wall as Theo worked his ass with two fingers, his body jerking and bouncing as Theo fucked into him, “Please Theo… _please_ …” he cried out fingers curling against the wall, “What, pretty boy? What do you want?”

 

Garrett moaned, his voice hitching with the relentless thrusts until what he was saying was nothing more than Theo’s name, repeated like a broken record until he spurted out onto the wall- thick sticky streaks, his body going limp in Theo’s arms just as the song faded out.

 

Theo kissed his side of his neck, “Good boy.” he whispered and slapped his sensitive ass, lowering him back on the couch. He caught a glimpse of the rest of the boy’s faces, mouths open and dicks already hard again.

 

**_DJ Khaled ft Justin Bieber - I'm the One._ **

 

He smiled about to chirp them when a thick sweet scent hit his nose, Liam’s pre-cum - he could tell it was plenty and in a moment the beta was on him. Liam pushed him back against the wall, pinning his one knee up while reaching down between his legs, he felt the cool gel against his hole followed by a warm finger pushing deep inside, then two, “Liam… baby…” he breathed, head hitting the wall behind him, his heart rushing with the beta so close.

 

“I know.” Liam said claiming his mouth, dipping his tongue in, kissing hard as he slipped his finger out, knees bending slightly until his dick lined up to Theo’s hole and then he thrust up, pushing in all at once.

 

Theo cried out, fingers digging into Liam’s biceps, feeling as it flexed beneath his palms.

 

“Fuck me Li. _Hard_.”

 

Liam growled and pulled back, slamming in hard, again and again, his own thighs burning and his orgasm coiling in his gut for a second time. “ _Now_ , Theo, come now.”

 

Theo groaned and pulled Liam closer, his cock bursting out between them at the same time that Liam filled his ass with his own release, mouth open and panting against the chimera's

 

“Oh, fuck baby, you know just how to do me… I love you.” Theo croaked, his voice fucked out and hoarse.

 

“I love you too.” Liam smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth as he picked him up and carried him to the couch that Danny had pulled up close to theirs. The two boys collapsed onto it and the others joined, cuddling close together. Mason and Corey on either side of Garrett - Danny and Liam on either side of Theo.

 

They should really shower but they all know where that leads so they took a quick nap in a beautiful tangle of sweaty skin and too many naked limbs.


End file.
